Friend of scales and brother of night: the beginning
by Thunderbird 22
Summary: Hiccup runs away after astrid found them out in the cove he makes new allies and toothless becomes one of his only friends he will have in this lonely world but will one cursed teen age Viking change that even if he no longer is human
1. New beginning

**Hey guys it's thunder I realize that I havnt made a new httyd story in a while so here we are first story in a series I'm making eyes of a dragon and yes it's another runaway story also I will be inserting a oc later on in the story now he's not exactly well human ill just say this Google up skorge from bears of war and that's what he looks like except his staff doesn't have the chainsaw it just normal blade that's curved like a scythe anyways onto the story**

 **Hiccups pov**

" dudedu were dead " I said as I saw astrid run toothless huffed and stomped off " wo where did you think your going " I said " we have to catch her " I said he gave me an or do we look " your right we should just leave while we have the chance and...she took the bag " I sighed " well bud looks like we do have to catch her " I said climbing onto the saddle he then took off he flicked his ears and scanned the forest he then dived and grabbed her " that was easy " I said " hiccup get me down from here " she yelled " I will just give me my bag " I said she then took it off and put on a tree limb that she was hanging on I took it " thanks I don't know where I'd be with out this " I said sarcasticly as she glared at me toothless the grabbed her by her arms again and flied her down and dropped her she then took off running again I sighed " let's go bud " I said pulling on the saddle he complied and we then started flying out towards the sea " well bud this is it " I said as we landed on an island near berk to take shelter from the upcoming storm

When I woke up all I saw was black I reached out and my hands met scales " mornin bud " I greeted he opened his eyes he had his head tucked in so he could watch me I could see his eyes " so you wanna get some breakfast " I asked crooned " I'm taking that as a yes " I said as he unfolded his wings so I could get out as I got out I grabbed some dried mutton from my bag as toothless ate some fish from the river as I ate my thought kept going back to berk like " I wonder what they did " or " do they miss me " and my favorite " are they sorry " yeah I highly doubt there's any good answers for those " hey bud so where do you wanna go now " I asked he crooned nudging the map " you wanna go outside the archipelago " I said he nodded " perhaps they will have different views on dragons I heard in Asia that they practically worshiped dragons " I said he gave me a toothless smile " well China it is then " I said rolling up the map " well I guess this is what new beings are about huh bud " i said he purred and nudged my hand on top of his head I started scratching him behind the ears yep definitely a new begging

 **Hey guys now I know that was short but next chapter will be longer since I have all the events planned out kinda sorta maybe u get it anyways I'm actually writting the chapter right now so just wait about 15 minutes and chapter 2 will be up**


	2. Friend or foe

**See told ya anyways now the name for my oc is from yours truly eragon bromsson any way onto the story**

 **Hiccups pov many months later in the middle of the coldest part of Russia**

" yeah go through Russia it's the shortest way there oh the gods hate me why did I chose this route... Oh yeah I wanted to find new dragons " I said shivering as I grabbed some wood to make a fire " hey toothless do you see that " I said trying to see through the heavy snowfall as we got closer I could see the entrance of a cave " cmon bud we can build a fire in there " I said trudging through the snow that was up to my knees as I got to the front of the cave I had a bad feeling and just my luck a figure dropped down from a tree next to the cave his back facing me torn fabric on his back and strips of armor formed to make a skirt like look was at his waist and he wore a helmet that had leather ropes coming out of it with sharp blades hanging off them and he didn't were much to protect him from the cold just those torn linen wraps hanging off his arm our that was on his shoulder he wore nothing in his chest or his back though

He wasn't human his skin looked like scales and I was all pale and wrinkled like as if it was dehydrated and his legs where double jointed and he had what looked like legs that two knees like one at the back of his cafe and his head had a muzzle and was the same color as the rest of him he gripped onto a staff that had blades on each end that where urved back then up then forward like a scythe and they where facing the opposite direction of each other like on one end it was facing the right the other was facing the end then he turned around I could now sees his whole face it extremely lizard like and his eyes where but mere slits

then he shrieked and got in a defensive stance and held his staff in one arm the would laying against his elbow as only one end faced me " you shouldn't be here " **IT** said in a scratchy hiss like noise " i don't want to cuase any trouble " I said backing up " I just need somewhere to stay for a while " I said he looked at me warily as if he was studying how much I was a threat to him then he glanced at toothless " akbachabu " he spoke in a different language then toothless gave a low growl then the person kneeled on one knee " forgive me your companion says that you can be trusted I will let you stay here but not for ever I'm giving you two weeks at the most and judging from your look I'm willing to offer something else " he said getting back up " what " I asked " I will teach you how to protect yourself " he said " I would appreciate that " I said then one thing popped into my head " wait you said my companion are you saying you understand him " I asked he nodded then strapped his staff to his back he then turned around and waved his hand gesturing for us to follow him " come " he said as he marched into the cave

 **Arluins pov eragon just has the best names huh**

I did not trust the human but the dragon told me otherwise " um hey can I ask you a question " he said " no " I replied taking a torch then sticking it into the brazier lighting up the whole cave " all you need to know is that my name is Arluin and that I do not trust you and the only thing that's keeping you from being cast out and left freezing to death is that dragon " I said " well how old are you " he asked I sighed " are you deaf human " I said he shook his head I sighed again " I'm sixteen I'll have you know "

I said " your not much older than me then " he said " maybe but by Odin I sure am more experienced than you so don't think of me as someone who's trying to teach you something he just learned " I said " so your Nordic " he said " I **WAS** Viking yes but that was a long time ago " I said the human looked at curiously " a long time ago back in the village of blood rock island I was raised under the shadow my parents wherent your average Viking they where the Chiefs trusted friend well my father atleast he was the Chiefs personal assasin he took care of people in enemy tribes and he raised me the same way just as I will teach you but when we where out training in the forest a witch cursed me seeing that she was an enemy of my father for she had lost a loved one to him she cursed me and turned me into this the tribe tried yo kill me seeing that I was bad omen and here I am my father sent me running and gave me a book on the art of the fighting style he did ever since then I've trained myself and have used my new form to survive and of course for some reason I can understand dragons " I said he looked at me shocked " so your the one the Nader told me about " said the night fury

" now what do you mean by that " I asked in the language the human can't understand " well your practically a legend among dragons seeing that you are well you and you had made friends with one of us " he said " you must mean Ice Blade " I said at this moment ( now I kinda made this dragon up so yeah gonna go into a big description ok ) a white dragon with blue jagged stripes and wings that where spectral and he had blue glass like looking spikes that where at the top of his head and went all the way the down his spine his body wasn't really as lean as some dragons it was more of the shape like a Naders but it walked on al fours and it mainly flat bug not thin its neck had blue stripes in like a zig zag pattern going up his neck and his tail had the same spikes making it very sharp and whip like his head was sort of rectangle shape his eyes ar rhe begging of his head making hard to see in front of his snow and unlike most dragons this one breathed frosty air that can freeze stuff " who is that " said the human " that there is ice blade " I said " he's a ghost wraith a dragon not found in the archipelago named cuz of its spectral wings he can pack a punch " I said " now I have a question yo know mor about more than I know about you... You have a dragon there fore you have a story I want to hear it " I said

" well I'll give you a summary so Im hiccup I was the son of the chief of the hairy hooligan tribe of berk and I was weak and everyone hated me so I tried to kill dragons with inventions I made one fateful night I shot down toothless here ripping off one of his tailfins completely but as I found him he didn't kill me and so on I built him a prosthetic he is able to fly again I learn a few things for dragon training and of course I get found out and run away so yeah lucky me " he finished " now don't get me wrong toothless is like a brother to me it's much more in depth then what I just summarized " he said I nodded " you know hiccup maybe we do have all in comon " I said he smiled I then got up and went to a weapon rack I had made and took down one my extra staffs and searched through the blade attachments and juts picked a basic one sided straight sword blade and attached them to each end " take this keep it you can have it we start your training in the morning " I said " you really trust this human " said ice blade " yes I do " I said the human then nodded and got up then the dragon grabbed him and tucked him under his wings in a cocoon the dragon looked at me funny " what I like him and I don't plan on losing him " said the night fury I laughed then walked to my part of the cave and watched as the fire slowly went down as I looked at the ashes I remembered my home wishing I could return then drifted off sleep

 **So that's the introduction of Arluin hope you liked next chapter there will be a time skip I love work on it tammarrow see you all later**


	3. Arluins return

**Hey guys I'm back nothing much so onto the story**

 **Hiccups pov 4 years later**

" no you must make sure that you never let go of your weapon your weapon is an extension of your self I mean a duck with no eyes could this and I told you this on the first day " said Arluin " again " he said I then lashed out with a series of strikes on the wooden dummie making sure not to lose my grip

" very good now comes the easy part after 4 years you finnaly get to be taught how to do hand to hand combat or hand to weapon combat it's fairly easier to learn " he said showing me a series of moves which I then repeated then he said to try it on him I did so and he did not hold back eventually I lost

" that is good for today Hiccup I think your ready you have mastered all that I have taught you " he said "the learning dragon luang age was a pain though " I commented " so you are heading back to archipelago are you not " he asked I nodded " I wish you the best of luck then " he said " actually about that I was hoping you come with me " i said " I was hoping you would say that " he said as he went and grabbed ice blades old saddle then the two dragons finnaly woke up " mornin bud " I greeted " morning hiccup " he said " hiccup come here there's something I would like to show you " call Arluin from the weapon rack I walked over to him as he held a cylinder handle with a button it " I made this for you you inspired me with the retractable feature on inferno so I made you this " he said handing it to me I pressed the button sending a metal rod going out from each end and the a blade popped out on each end " thank you Arluin this means a lot " I said he nodded as I grabbed my armor and helmet ( **armoire looks like it is in httyd 2 )**

 **Arluins pov**

We had took off and left the cave I had called home who knows if I would ever see it again people will probably ransack it " Arluin I know that look if we are going back to archepelago we are not going there " said ice blade " who said I wanted to go there maybe I just wanted to observe from a distance " I said " I support that idea I had the same thought but for berk " said hiccup " we hit blood rock first it's closer to here if I remember correctly " I said he nodded " after I think we should hit bog burglar island there is a someoneI would like to talk to " he said I looked at him skeptically then shrugged then after few hours of flying I could finnaly see it my old home it was hectic now there weren't any raids but there is the fact that it was snoggletog so yeah there was a wild party and all the dragons where gone out fto lay there eggs " I forgot it was snoggletog " I said " I forgot there was a snoggletog " said hiccup we both laughed at this then they decided to go ahead and land " Arluin I wanna get a closer look and since you kinda stick out you know cuz your kinda covered in scales " I said he nodded " I'll show you the way to the docks " I said he nodded

 **Hiccups pov**

"Happy snoggletog " I said greeting one of the villagers " you knew here or oh I see your a traveler who arrived here late huh " he said I nodded " hey I keep hearing this story about a boy named Arluin and I was kinda curious " I said " oh you want to talk to Magnus he's the boy's father " he said directing him to where he was standing I then walked over "Magnus can I speak with you please " I asked the man then looked up " who are you " he asked " ah where are my manners I'm Hiccup " I said holding out a hand which he then shook " let me guess you wanna know about my son " he said " well I kinda already know the full true story not what others say " I said " ummm look we should discuss this in private " I asked he looked at curiously then nodded I then lead him to the edge of town next to the forest " Magnus there's no easy way to say this but... Your sons alive " I said he look d at slightly shocked " and I know where he is " I added this gave him the look you would give a disabled goose he was shocked but he had a sense of doubt on him " take me to him " he said finnaly I nodded

When we went deeper into the forest it was night fall and I could see a faint light from me and Arluins fire the dragons had all ready been hidden in a cave near the cliff we set up camp at " so how do you know my son " he asked " that a long story " I said as we finnaly came out of the brush " took you long enough " said Arluin who had his back faced to them he was practicing on a tree with his staff and had lashed out with a series of attacks and the tree had been cut down from the blade " that was uncalled for I guess but hey more firewood " said Arluin as he turned around his jaw dropped " dad " he said barely audible " Arluin " said Magnus who then hugged him and lifted him up hugging for what ten minutes I wasn't keeping track I wish my father was like this if he saw me like Arluin then he would've mounted my head on a wall " ahh look at you you've changed so much " said Magnus " you could say that again " he said " what are you doing here " he asked " umm well this wasn't the plan that's for certain now was t hiccup " he said glaring at me " I know I know no need to thank me " I said " we where just planning on watching from a distance really but hey I thought if I could do this then that'd be nice " I added and that was that after a while Arluin and I had to go he said his goodbyes and he said that we'd be back some day after that we went and found the cave and slept tammarrow we where back out at sea it was gonna be a long journey

 **Well there it is a bit more of an insight on Arluin anyways I'll see you all next time**


	4. New love

**Hey guys I'm back broke my arm but hey that's life**

 **Hiccups pov on some random lsland**

" I didn't burn your catapult for the last time " I yelled as I ran through the village then I found myself in a dead end " you will pay for your crimes dragon rider " said their chief as he took out his axe then Arluin dropped from the roof of a building in front of me staff in in hand and he shrieked viciously twirling his staff " demon " yelled one of the Vikings Arluin shot him a glare and pressed a button on his staff making the blades disappear but the wood was still there so it was blunt and one of the Vikings charged him axe in hand Arluin swinging his staff striking the Viking across the face knocking her out cold he then put his staff on his back " this is gonna be easy " he said in his snake like voice as the others charged him he grabbed one wrist his other had going towards there shoulder as he performed a Russian ad bar breaking there arm one grabbed him from behind as another tried to attack him he threw his head back knocking them out and did a round house kick to another then I decided to join in grabbing my inferno from its holster I clicked the button and the flaming sword erupted from it handle this made the Vikings back away but one of them charged and attacked me as she jabbed at me with a dagger I dodge it but her other hand had ripped off my helmet this sent a few gasps threw the crowd as some of them knew me "hiccup " whispered the person who pulled of my helmet " long time no see huh " I said " camicazi " I added

 **Few hours earlier**

Arluins father had let us tag along when he was assigned a contract from his chief when we saw him in his boat a ways away him being the only one onboard " so Magnus what island where you going to " I asked " bog burglar " he said " well that was a place I wanted to go to " I said scratching toothless " didn't you say you had a friend there " asked toothless I nodded " it's still hard to believe you ride dragons " said Arluins father " you never met ice blade before even when you did come to the cave I was at " said Arluin " a magnificent beast he is " said Magnus "land ho " I called " hahaha there we are " he said " is this one of your assassination contracts or a help them do an assassination " asked Arluin " wait you help other assasins to " I asked he nodded " well bog burglars have a few there and they've always been an ally of ours and nothing says trust better than helping your friend kill someone from the shadows " he said giving a hearty laugh " Magnus thanks for the ride but I think me and Arluin should be taking to the skies land in the forest that way they don't question us since you know we have dragons and Arluin is a lizard on two legs " I said joking Arluin sent me a glare but nodded " your right I'll stop bye see if I can find ya later " he said we thanked him and took off and landed in a clearing on the island but at this particular moment the sun has set and a dragon raid had took place we mainly stayed out of it but the next morning was hectic as they had found us and claimed we had triggered the dragon raid since they havnt been raided in a while

 **Back to present Arluins pov**

" still don't wanna be here " I said reminding hiccup of our predicament then ice blade landed on the roof shrieking at them I raised my hand telling him to stop not letting my guard down " hiccup what in the name of Odin are you doing here and on the back of a dragon " said Bertha the leader of the tribe " you got two options you can let us explain or you can never know and we leave " I said " I would not listen to the likes of you demon " she spat " he is not a demon " said hiccup " explain now " she said " to sum it up dragons are not what we think they are " he started and in a matter of hours he told them are life story they where all really shocked and in the end it was a new day for the bog burglars and our first tribe to teach to train dragons I later found hiccup talking with camicazi " so hiccup your a dragon rider " she asked still trying to grasp the situation " that's an improvement from scrawny right " he said " heck yeah it is " she said from what hiccup told me he wouldn't be surprised if he was able to turn camicazi into a dragon rider I then walked off he wasn't the only one who knew some of these people I knew a girl here named Catherine she was my childhood friend and knowing what I am now she probably is around here some where but that reunion will have to wait I still need to feed ice blade

 **So to answer your question MMM yes they will meet girls see you guys next time**


	5. Arluins reunion

**Arluins pov**

"Ice blade you know how much I hate it when you do that " i said rubbing my very cold arm he chuckled as the frosty air came out of his mouth " what you can't take the cold " he said " am I interrupting something " said toothless with hiccup behind him " hardy har har toothless you are aware that I have my staff on me " I said he shrugged well as much as dragon could " well look who doesn't get cod " I said giving ice wing the last fish " come on break it up " said hiccup " hey hiccup can look after ice blade for me I'm gonna take a walk " I said " I don't protecting " said ice blade " yeah I meant protection for other people mainly from you " I said walking out " don't freeze the house down " I called as I walked out I then walked around to a lake that was near the village I just kinda stood there I picked up a rock and threw it across the water it went clear across the lake and hit a tree I then sat down and sighed " I guess I finnaly have a home again " I said staring into the water the sun then started to set as I dozed off and just sat there deep in thought

I was shaken from my thoughts when a hand was waved in front of my face " Arluin " said a familiar voice I looked up to see a women whereing a black vest a red skirt with spikes on it and a furry hood attached to her shoulder armor along with large thick fur gloves that went all the way up to her elbow but her fingers were still free with no fingers on her gloves and she had a bow that had the ends curved back forward that where made of metal and razor sharp and she weared her hair in a pony tail and her hair color was black " Catherine " I said ysurprised to see her she smiled I then got up and hugged her she hugged back " it's been so long " I said she then backed out of the hug rubbing her arm " yeah it has " she said " so how are you taking the whole dragon thing " I asked "prett good actually I'm even seeing the whole dragon rider training thing tammarrow " she said smiling " that's great " I said her smile started to fade " I'm sorry " she said I looked at her quizicly " for what " I asked " I'm trying to be nice but it's just so hard I can barley recognize you and your voice I just don't know what to say " she said tears starting to form in her eyes I placed my hand on her shoulder " Cath it's ok I understand but I won't you to know it's still the same person who played with you when ever I came here I'm still the same person that helped you when you where hurt I'm still the same person who cared about you Catherine I'm still me still same old Arluin " I said

She then wiped her tears away " thanks Arluin " she said as she sat down by the lake I then sat next to her " I really missed you " she said leaning on my shoulder " I missed you too" I replied putting my arm around her " hey Arluin I kinda whanted to tell you something " she said looking up at me " I kinda maybe sorta had a crush on you when we where little " she said " I know " I said " do you love me Arluin " she asked I didn't know how to answer that I always cared about her and wanted to help her but do I love her I did always think we could be more "...yes ... yes I do " I said she smiled as she played with my hand " your hands feel really different now " she said " I think everything about me is different " I said " true " she replied " you know that the village probably won't like this since everyone still kinda thinks I'm a demon " I said " I don't care " she said as she placed a hand my chest " you make it all worth it " she said I smiled " Catherine " called an unfamiliar voice then a boy a little older than Catherine came out " sis what are you doing all the way out he-" he started then he saw me I stood up facing him my back to the lake " why where you with this demon " he said angry glaring at me

" jack I can explain " said Catherine panicked " you demon you stay away from my family " said her brother " your joking right, Catherine is my friend I wouldn't hurt her " I said " you don't belong on this island the gods should kill you where you stand whelp " he said he then sent an uppercut towards my head connecting with my chin sending me flying back into the lake before I hit the ground I back flipped while I was in the air and landed on my feet as I hit the ground I crouched down and placed my hand on the ground in front of me I looked up at anger in my eyes I let out a low growl as I stood up walking around him a circle my eyes never leaving him as he followed my movements as I circled him he then charged I sidestepped out of the way as he skidded and kept after me he swung at me I moved to the side and grabbed his wrist as i moved his arm behind my back as I then kicked him away I then took my staff from my back and clicked it then the razor sharp blades came out as he went to his back I held the blade to his throat he dared not move I then took it away from his throat strapping it to my back as the blades folded back in I then let out a large shriek at him then huffed as I stomped off deeper into the forest

" aaaaaghhhh " I yelled as I punched a tree splintering the would as there was now a huge dent in it I then just stopped and layer my head on it facing down so my helmet was the only thing in contact as the straps dangled in front of my vision " every time I'm thoguht of as demon every time no one trust every time I'm treated as a...a...a monster" I said frustrated as I then sat down against the tree " no I'm not giving up not this time I will nut run not again I'm tired of being alone " I said to myself getting up as I walked back to the village people giving me looks as I walked by I then went back to where the others where as I came in they all looked at me quizicly " what " i asked " we heard the shrieking and yelling " said hiccup " ok fine I was just dealing with some one " I said sitting down " I may have also gotten myself a girlfriend " I added " huh " said hiccup " yeah I'm surprised to but one thing though I hope this will all clear up in the morning " I said " why's that " he asked " well it might not have occurred to you but I don't like being called demon " I said sarcasticly

 **Well here it is guys the moment that we've all been well the moment I've been waiting this is probably my favorite**


	6. Arluins vengeance part 1

**Arluins pov on berserker island 3 years later**

I stood there high up in a tower on the roof of it over looking the large village of berserker island I look to my right seeing hiccup with his normal armor I then look to my left seeing ice blade I nodded and ice blade slipped inside the tower and watched as I took out a rop with a grapple hook on the end and tossed it onto another building I stabbed the other witch had a blade into a post and hopped on the rope and sprinted across it like a tight rope hiccup flew on toothless and followed me I grabbed my helmet that had the leather and red colored metal and took out a shell like shape that covered my eyes and the rest of my head that attached under my helmet and with special lenses so they couldn't se my eyes " time to take my vengeance " I said as I scanned the streets below " Arluin you don't have to do this alone " said hiccup " this is the person who cursed me hiccup I will have my revenge " I said taking out a handle I clicked a device on it sending out a one sided razor sharp blade that didn't go very far like the size of a short sword I then clicked it again sending it back into the handle I then holstered the blade I then jumped from rooftop to rooftop and made it to where the wealthier Vikings lived for a foreign person had arrived dressed in weird clothing he hailed from a land call England as he made it to building with a round roof made entirely of glass this man designed and invented deadly machines and weapons he even had created moving people made entirely of metal able to move by them selves thanks to some old stones that had shocking abilities as these walking machines followed him they had four arms each armed with a blade and its head was extremely bird like " let the games begin " I said as I dropped from the roof grabbing the ledge and swinging into the building waiting on the rafters

After a matter of waiting I saw the man enter with several Vikings and the metal colossus I looked to the mark on my hand " leave it to A witch to let me get revenge " I said as I waved my hand in a certain manner witch made time somehow slow down as I dropped down deploying my folding blade stabbing one of them in the back as the slowed motion wore off as the metal colossus swung at me as its head stayed on me but it's body swung 360 degrees and swiped at me with all four arms I took out my staff deploying the curved blades and sent a series of strikes at it I mocked off the ceramic shell it had leaving just the metal the English man went to his desk and took out a sword I dodged another attack and threw a throwing knife at him the collosus blocked it as the remaining guard sung an axe at me hitting my helmet how ever it didn't leave a mark it did however destroy the mask part of it " Arluin Aserow now isn't this a surprise " said the man " your father took my fathers life you know this" he said the guard swinging at me I dodged it and sent my folding blade into the back of his neck I then pressed against his forehead taking his head clean off the man stepped back a bit the metal machine the swung at me I dodged I pressed my palm on its back and then it then turned a reddish orange color then melted away " I dont remember giving you that ability " said the man I shrieked at him as he readied his sword I put my staff on my back and deployed my folding blade we circled each other for a while then a few guards came in each firing a few crossbow bolts at me I waved my hand again making time slow down I raised my arm and purple arrow looking crystals appeared and fired off at the Vikings sending them to the ground I then grabbed the ma by the throat " now don't be hasty killing me won't solve anything " he said panicked " no it will solve everything " I said slitting his throat then a lot of Vikings poured in through the door I then moved my hand in a certain manner and I shimmered out of existence and reappeared at a window and jumped through it as I fell a few stories I landed on my feet dizzy from the fall I looked up to see another one of the metal soldiers larger than the last one at the least the size of a building armed with four giant swords I raised my hand and time slowed down again and stood there ready to fight

 **To be continued**

 **Well there it is guys an insight to what has happened over the years now I know your all wondering how did he become magical bad ass you will have to wait and see**


	7. Arluins vengeance part 2

**Arluins pov when he faced the giant machine**

Four of the machines arms had a crossbow while the other four had sword it launched 4 giant bolts the size of a spear I waved my hand as time slowed down I rolled out of the way and had launched four of my shadow arrows at it not doing very much damage then time speed up again it swung its arms at me I dodged and raised my hand as a large black chain with a large hook erupted out of nowhere and it grappled onto a metal plate on the machine as I yanked my arm back sending me flying into the air as I grabbed hold of the giant and ripped out parts of metal it turned its head toward me and swung at me with its giant arms I jumped up dodging another attack as I punched it in its metal head denting it slightly as its movements where slower as I slid down from the air I slowed time once again and I took out my staff and hooked one of the blades in a nook in its head as time speed up again it came down with me smashing its head into the ground metal gears rolling everywhere then another one of the smaller machines came out armed with a crossbow that had a glowing tip he fired I dodged but where I stood an explosion erupted " so you wanna play that game huh " I said as it fired again I swung my hand out in front of me and a huge gust of wind erupted sending the arrow flying back hitting the machine cuasing it to explode then I scanned the area realizing that there where no more now I realize that your all wondering what is happening well let me shine some light

 **Flashback**

I trudged through a swamp staff in hand as a large snake jumped out from a tree at me I grabbed behind the head while it was in mid air " why did I have to be shot out of the air bye a catapult and go flying into a swamp " I said as I saw a small hut I walked further towards it as I crouched down looking at some tracks on the ground " witches " I said realizing what left the tracks then a long stick had struck the back of my head cuasing me to go unconscious when I awoke I saw a women standing by a cauldron my staff behind her leaning on the wall my hands and feet tied together " your awake " she said " what's it to you " I said " you seek revenge I can tell you where cursed by a man who made machines and as well did magic " she said " you know this how" I asked then a male voice started talking from nowhere " because I know everything " he said " who are you " I said " I go by many names but you can call me the over watcher " he said " I am a being of good nor evil " he said " you where cursed because of the man she speaks of I know we can do better "he said " I'll aid you in your quest of revenge " he said " and to make it interesting my mark " he said as I felt a burning sensation and as if I was being branded a mark of two daggers in a cross swords position appeared on my hand "consider it a gift " he said then everything went black

 **Back to the present**

I then whistled seeing ice blade land " come on old friend it's done " I said he nodded as I caught up to hiccup and toothless "so your finnaly satisfied with killing the man " he asked " yes " I said " it's weird that that man could cuase so much destruction with just some metal and rocks " he said " how he made those machines i will never know " I said as we flew back to bog burglar island

 **Well there you have it over the years Arluin became a real assasin of the bog burglars hiccup well that's another story witch I'll be telling in the next chapter**


	8. Author note

**Now i know i said things would be updated on many stories well you see my ipad that i use to write everything i broke the screen so it getting fixed and i cant get on my writing system that i use and i would make them here but all my ideas and notes and stuff that helps me remember names and such was on that and since i cant get on it for i dont know how long hopefully soon so ill see you when it gets back bye**


	9. Meanwhile on berk

**Hi everyone now I've been busy lately but I'm back and with a new chapter more will come shortly namely for these titles "island of night and new horizon " and some other titles for other categories like " ice and shadows and life of a wraith " along with**

 **" shadows in the sand and souls of the night" so all you people who have been waiting for those stories to get updated be a little more patient they'll be back soon now enough of that onto the story**

 **Hiccups pov on bog burglar island**

I had waited for Arluins return a lot of things have changed I'm now head of the dragon academe and Arluin like his father is an Assasin now. I watched the sea as I could see Arluin riding on the back of ice blade " gues so and so is dead now " said toothless as he came up behind me " yep " I said " he was really set for vengeance " said Catherine watching him land on the docks " when he ever got the chance he look for any thing he could find to find out where the man was " I said " you bet I did " said Arluin as he walked up the steps on the docks he walked up to me and gave me a hug and did the same with Catherine then camicazi came by " so is the man dead " she asked " yep choked on his own blood " said Arluin " his contraptions destroyed and his work burned " he added

" it's surprising that one man could create such things it's obvious that magic was behind those machines " I said " I don't know any other way for something like that to be real " I added " well my friend let us not ponder on it anymore " he said as he took off his strange helmet as the leather strips dangled from it along with the metal attached to it " Hiccup " said camicazi " I just got word from the chief this might be bad " she said " well go on tell me" I said she took a deep breath" berk is coming to resign the treaty " she said that's when I gulped and my eyes became as wide as they possibly could as I sat down on the docks

" I'm unsure of what the outcome might be but the way I left I doubt they will be happy to see me " I said " I kinda just left after Astrid found out about toothless she probably ran off and told the whole village by the time I was gone " I said

 **Back on berk all those years ago no ones pov**

Astrid had run as fast as she could and had made it to the village and found the chief " chief chief " she yelled trying to catch her breath " deep breaths lass now what's the problem " he asked " hiccup he..." She started and after a moment of convincing the chief understood of the treachery that his son had committed after a meeting it was confirmed that he was banished and branded as a traitor

 **Same place same stuff but all the years later**

Astrid had wondered what had happened the boy after his disappearance today they where setting off for the treaty with the bog burglars she had since then been sitting on the ship

wondering what was to come of Hiccup snotlout had been glad of his disappearance since he now was the heir to the chief he had wondered about hiccup but had long ago tarnished it as he no longer cared

 **When berk reached the island Arluins pov**

I had been sitting in the forge with Hiccup the plan was to wait it out and see when the berkians would leave at this moment Catherine had walked in and sat with me it had taken a while to hide every piece of evidence of dragons but we accomplished it " so how you holding up " asked Catherine " you gotta be asking him that it's his tribe " I said gesturing to Hiccup

" I'm fine just it's been a while since I saw them I wish to keep it that way " he said " I'm gonna scout it out " I said they looked at me cautiously " don't worry I'll stick to the forest they won't see me " I said they nodded as I left the building and climbed a tree watching the group of Vikings from the branches " if it's okay with you we need to fix our weapons is ok with you if we use your forge " the chief asked " it is alright you can talk to our smith he'll help you out" the bog burglar chief said I had quickly made my way to the forge but was to late I gestured to hiccup to put his helmet on he did so quickly as I watched from the trees

he looked like your average person and you couldn't tell who he was luckily so he should be safe "excuse me sir we need to sharpen our weapons " said stoick he nodded and took the weapons as the chief left along with most of the Vikings except one " so what's it like here on bog burglar island " he asked " I don't see why I need to tell you I'm just a simple blacksmith "

said Hiccup " you better show me some respect I'm the future chief to berk " he said I rolled my eyes " some chief" I whispered to myself " well your not my chief " said Hiccup that's when things went bad

Snotlout had grabbed hiccup by the throat and dragged him out towards the center of town where a crowd had appeared watching snotlout then knocked his helmet off cuasing the berkians to gasp this was when Hiccup had elbowed snotlout in the stomach cuasing him to stumble back where Hiccup delivered a round house kick snot lout wasn't out however and pulled out a dagger and charged this was when I chose to intervene I jumped off the tree and landed between the two crouching down detaching my staff flipping the blades out as I got in a defensive stance he then charged as I hooked the blade onto the hilt of the dagger throwing it out of snotlouts hand he stepped back finnaly looking at my face receiving a shocked look along with the rest of the berkians I turned around to see hiccup had fallen over I extended my arm helping him as I strapped my staff to my back what I didn't see was stoick walking over to me even though I had my mutated state he stood much taller than me he grabbed me by the throat and pinned me against the wall

" what in thors name are you " he bellowed " you tell me " I said placing my foot on his chest pushing off I looked to the blonde shield maiden named Astrid approaching me who placed her axe to my neck " Hiccup was right you really are a feisty one " I said she glared I smiled waving my hand in a certain manner making me shimmer out of existence and reappear by Hiccup " got a thank the overseer " I whispered to myself " so this turned out bad " said Hiccup " yep " I replied Hiccup looked over to stoick who had a emotionless face then the chief of the bog burglars decided to appear " what in thors name is going on " she yelled

 **Though berkians seem hostile XD yeah tell me what you think and I'll see you all next time**


End file.
